infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Houki Shinonono/Gallery
This is the gallery of Houki Shinonono. Light Novel Volume 1 Cover.jpg Volume 1 new cover.jpeg Volume 9 Cover.jpg IS Volume 5 color harem maids.jpg IS Volume 3 mission.jpg IS Volume 7 changing.jpg IS Volume 1 Houki.jpg Infinite Stratos volume 10 color 1.jpg Infinite Stratos volume 9 color 1.jpg Infinite Stratos volume 10 color 2.jpg Infinite Stratos volume 9 color 2.jpg Dead meat.jpg Golem LN Reappearance.jpeg IS Volume 1 Houki training IS.jpg IS Volume 4 Houki dancing CHOCO.jpg Infinite Stratos volume 11 Houki Ichika Cecilia.jpg Z (0).jpg LN Volume 12 Akatsubaki.jpg Infinite Stratos volume 11 harem dresses.jpg Infinite Stratos 4.png IS Volume 2 Girls Lunch.png Infinite Stratos volume 11 space.jpg IS Volume 7 final push.jpg IS Volume 1 final sence CHOCO.jpg Lolibaka.com 110207.jpg !Ichika (2).jpg IS Volume 3 Ichika and Houki.jpg IS Volume 4 Ran Ichika Houki CHOCO.jpg IS Volume 5 color harem play.jpg IS Volume 5 Houki maid.jpg IS Volume 5 harem maids.jpg IS Volume 6 childhhod friend Okiura.jpg IS Volume 6 childhood secret.jpg 800px-IS v07 006-007.JPG IS Volume 7 dinner.jpg IS Volume 8 color world purge.jpg IS Volume 8 Kanzashi met harem.jpg IS Volume 8 Houki breast.jpg IS Volume 8 harem.jpg Vol 9 track day.jpg Vol 10 childhood friend.jpg Vol 10 group photo.jpg IS Volume 1 color Houki Okiura.jpg IS Volume 1 color characters Okirua.jpg IS Volume 1 Houki Okiura.jpg IS Volume 1 photo Okiura.jpg IS Volume 1 Houki training IS Okiura.jpg IS Volume 1 Lingyin Houki room Okiura.jpg IS Volume 1 final scene Okiura.jpg IS Volume 1 color Houki CHOCO.jpeg IS Volume 1 charaters.jpeg IS Volume 1 reunion.jpeg IS Volume 2 color lunch.jpg IS Volume 2 double date.jpg IS Volume 2 Houki vs Charlotte Okiura.jpg IS Volume 2 Houki vs Charlotte CHOCO.jpeg IS Volume 3 Houki shower.jpg IS Volume 3 Ichika 2nd Shift CHOCO.jpeg IS Volume 3 IS CHOCO.jpeg IS Volume 4 Houki shirne maiden.jpg IS Volume 4 Ichika Houki Ran Okiura.jpg IS Volume 4 fireworks CHOCO.jpeg IS Volume 4 color cooking 2.jpg IS Volume 7 changing Okiura.jpg IS Volume 7 dinner Okiura.jpg IS Volume 7 cover Okiura.jpg IS Volume 7 inside cover Okiura.jpg Houki (CHOCO novel visual).jpg IS Volume 11 stand down.jpg IS Volume princess carry.jpg Anime Z (63).jpg |Houki's about to kiss Ichika (if they were alone and that's what happens in Houki's mind) Z (60).jpg|Ichika and Houki Z (50).jpg|Ichika touching Houki's fox ears with a glimpse of her cleavage Z (40).jpg|Houki's large bust showcased with a lilac shirt Is (12).jpg|Houki in a bikini with her bust showcased Houki (3).jpg|Houki's IS Animeled.jpg|Houki in her fox priestess costume with her cleavage showing Anime tytitled.jpg|Houki wearing a white dress with her cleavage showing 5c411f41e6306b64d4ada0b3b309d04b.jpg|Houki in her IS Training uniform !z0232.jpg !sa (1).jpg|Houki in her IS training suit !abva (3).jpg !ababtled.jpg !a6d38ad408a5220690d.jpg !269325a.jpg|Houki in a bikini with her cleavage showing !2012-09-23-530613.jpeg|Houki in her pajamas with her cleavage showing !70c105e98.jpeg !4d6d91fba34880c5811a15a5c1a68.jpg 19845388-EC85-4092-A1FA-A6185AF44D81.jpeg 7EBFA1BA-8222-4F7A-991F-406DD7B2C457.gif|Tatenashi teases her on Houki BBCDEF2E-9C0B-4BE6-A046-8910106E85D7.jpeg|Houki and Tatenashi after training in the team D98B9A98-B820-4EB7-8F67-34EFC24CED32.jpeg A2665960-0EAE-4ED5-8805-B55F71593886.jpeg|Houki finds Ichika with Tatenashi 18AA4FEA-003C-4579-A37A-10A47A3A05A7.jpeg FC280E13-9F64-4086-B277-907FFABBCBCF.jpeg 8A82F0EB-82D1-48D3-BCF0-00094CD38ED7.jpeg|Houki talk with Tatenashi... 5F676CF2-2089-4FC7-923D-9FF7CFD7BDA8.png|... the shower B725ED20-7D24-4E8C-B778-18DE273037E0.jpeg DD32921A-BAFD-4D8D-A83D-BD6AF19D2AF7.jpeg 3A3918A5-A84D-4BCF-A866-F5F2CD7DE4E0.jpeg 9E9A4D88-3074-4B36-A0BA-2D4B18C2109F.jpeg 59D70239-9B2E-4C6C-ADF4-7E40DDF2C0F6.jpeg 44DB9250-9834-4B61-9D5C-24F29EA92C84.jpeg 7BB55C00-FBCD-4B18-8C5E-3EFA508DF347.jpeg 9368F597-EA4E-4368-9DBB-3C9C83E55C0C.png|Tatenashi and Houki fighting over Ichika. Manga Infinite Stratos Chapter 1 Cover.jpg Manga Chapter 6 Cover (Kenji Akahoshi).png Infinite Stratos manga cover swimsuits.jpg Timg001.jpg Manga cover Houki Tabane.jpg Manga Houki swimsuit color.jpg Manga characters swimsuit color.jpg Manga Volume 1 (Kenji Akahoshi).jpg Chapter 0 (Kenji Akahoshi).jpg Q003.jpg Houki's mood swings.jpg Category:Image Galleries